FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 ---- Silverstorm walked away to watch the sky, wondering what her kits would look like. They're going to be wonderful, Wrenflight. She sighed and looked at the rubble around her (>:D THE RETURN OF FALCONPAW!). Wait...is that blood I smell? And there's also the scent of Falconpaw... Sky burst out in front of her. "You gotta help me! This cat needs herbs and fast!" He was carrying the unconscious Falconpaw. Silverstorm flattened her ears. "Come with me." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 10:45, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (Okay; Slow down a bit. Silverwhisker won't even know what's going on. Also, NOW MY PLAN WILL SOON EMERGE! :D) Redfur laid in the rubbish of the dirty ground, lying there in pain. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:32, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (alright; thy falcon is comin back >:D) Sky followed Silverstorm to the temporary camp, carrying Falconpaw in his jaws. This will give her a bunch of scars. He started treating the apprentice, unwilling to let her die. She blinked open her unscratched eye suddenly. "What…Sky, where are we? What's going on…?" Her green eye searched for an answer before landing on Stormrage. "FlameClan? Stormrage looks really hurt...Is everything aright?" A grunt emerged from anove her body, reavealing Sparrowfrost and Silverstorm holding Stormwillow back. Falconpaw sighed and continued to watch Stormrage. I wish everyone would listen to me. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 16:14, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (Wait.. it would make more sense that Birch has to allow her back into the Clan, she can't just automaticlly join again.) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:04, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (She's not. Sky couldn't find enough herbs for her, so he took her there to treat her.)Falconpaw felt Sky plastering herbs onto her eye, grateful for the tom's persistence. Even if I am a killer, Sky is like a father to me. He knows I care and I know he cares. We're like family, him and I. We aren't realated, yet we're drawn to each other like siblings. Sky is so nice...saving my life must be hard, considering all these scratches. I just hope FlameClan will listen and I can escape Falconstripe.There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 17:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Solombra successfully reached the evacuation point, panting slightly, while Silverpaw started to run around in panic - slowly, because she had a bruise on her backside. "Where's - where's the Clan?" she squealed, her voice high-pitched. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:18, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (just a quick post to show that I'm not dead) Stormrage cried out in pain, while Hiddenshade made not a sound. Birchstar was limp for quite some time, eventually raising his head only to let out a soft groan of pain.Silverstar 01:52, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, I want my plan to go down really soon, so we need to speed this earthquake up a little bit.. No rush, though) Redfur moved around, yowling in pain as his leg snapped again. Throwing himself around like a fish out of water, (lol), Redfur let out a faint cry, only to be stopped by another painful spasm. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:03, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (I feel that it needs to finish too, just sayin'. Also, Stormver, I think that SkyXFalcon is cute for some reason (OTP OTP)) Silverpaw stared around in panic, not knowing what to do with herself. She stayed rooted to the spot, before she started to retrace the steps she had made to get to this place. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:36, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (ikr SkyxFalcon is adorable <3 I'm also wondering when Flame can get Birchstar back, since we're nearly finished with this earthquake) "Don't move, Redfur," Wolfclaw murmured quietly. "You're going hurt yourself even further." Falconpaw's open eye blinked. "I...I really don't want to be driven out again," she rasped. "I've been in so much pain. Falconstripe...Falconstripe did this!" Her open eye closed as her sudden burst of strength vanished, falling unconscious within a moment. Sky finished up treating the apprentice, curling up in front of her. He unsheathed his claws, ready to protect her in needed. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 11:40, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Does anyone think I'm powerplaying with Redfur's broken paw? Or is it just me? xP) Falconstripe walked inside of the FlameClan Camp, his eyes narrowed to slits. Growling, his dark amber eyes glowed with rage. I will kill you, Falconpaw. ''Redfur didn't move, but felt more pain rush through his body. ''What is happening to me?!? ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:10, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Just a tad; Falconstripe just made a bad move!) Sky narrowed his eyes and held back a growl of anger. Wolfclaw heard a small growl and turned. "Falconstripe!" Her fur bristled slightly. "What do you want from us?" Falconpaw was still unconscious, her flank rising and falling evenly. Eventually Stormwillow broke away from Streamwing and Sparrowfrost, running over to her unconscious daughter. ''She's hurt badly! Streamwing watched Falconstripe angrily, allowing adrenaline to rush through her. She posed in a crouch, ready for anything. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 16:34, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (e-e okay, i'll die it down a bit) Falconstripe didn't move, but watched the cats with narrowed eyes. "I didn't come here to fight with you mouse-brains," He snarled. "I've come for something better." My brother. ''(My plan shall emerge soon, but once Whiskers in done rping him, I can do my plan ^^) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:46, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Go for it! Once Whiskers approves, you can jump-start that plan.) "Then stay away from Falconpaw!" Sky yowled angrily, kneading his unsheathed claws on the ground. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 16:50, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (guys, when something's broken, it doesn't crack over and over, it's just broken. Also, it goes numb, so they wouldn't be crying out constantly...especially if it's a paw. Timcanpy boke his paw, and all he did was limp around. And there's nothing you can do about a broken paw, it's like a broken toe. Secondly, Birchstar's lost his eigth life, so Flame can have him back now) Jasminepetal let out a soft wail as a kit between her paws went limp. "F-Frostleaf, we've lost another!" Frostleaf let out a frustrated sigh, flattening her ears as she wove cobwebs around a tom's tail. "...Put it in the pile." The exhausted Medicine Cat murmured. Hesitantly obeying, Jasminpetal carried the queen's kit to a pile of other deceased kits. ''The earthquake hit them really hard...Their poor fragile bodies couldn't do anything...---- Scarletflame was still lost back at camp.Silverstar 20:02, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Alright then) Birchstar looked at Stormrage with wide eyes, and limped towards him. "We must... find.. a new place to stay.." He murmered, his ears pinned against his skull. Redfur hauled himself up and limped to Wolfclaw, leaning on her shoulder for support. Falconstripe spotted his brother from a distance and smirked. He should be dead. Probably on his last life! ''Smirking, he cheerfully walked near him, not being seen by his injured brother. (The battle shall begin!!!!) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:15, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Ah, yes! The plan is coming together at last!) Stormwillow and Sky talked quietly, both unnaturally unaware of Falconstripe. Eventually Sky walked up to Frostleaf. "Is there anything I can help you with?" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 20:24, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf glared at the rogue before letting her hackles raise. "No, you're a rogue." With that, the exhuasted Medicine cat turned away, stomping off to care for a crying apprentice.---- Cardinalblaze nuzzled into Birchstar's fur, her blue eyes full of piain and sadness. "Oh Birchstar, what are we going to do...?"'Silverstar' 20:41, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Sky flattened his ears. ''Fine, I'll help them if they want it or not. He walked up to Nightstripe, inspecting the deep scratch on the black tom's flank. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 22:14, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Marina licked her leg. The intial pain was starting to die down, but it was still sore. Great, it was healing fine, though I think I might have broken it all over again. ''"But what if I die tomarrow?" "Then make the most out of today..." 01:22, June 29, 2015 (UTC) "I... Don't know.." The leader admitted, rising to his paws. His legs wobbling, he steadied himself into position, dizzily gazing at his mate. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:24, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Marina tried to walk on her leg. It didn't hurt that bad actually. If it had broken, it wasn't as bad as the first time. "But what if I die tomarrow?" "Then make the most out of today..." 01:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) "Are you alright?" Sky asked after treating Nightstripe's scratch, walking up to Birchstar and Cardinalblaze. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He hoped his ruffled fur and shaking legs didn't give away anything. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:47, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar glared at Sky darkly. ''Who is she? ....I.. - What does it even matter... ''"No, we're fine." He murmered. (Is the earthquake done?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) (I would say yes, but then again it's Whiskers' decision and not mine) Silverpaw found her way back to the camp, and slowly poked a head in. There were scents there - a few, but she couldn't see any cats there, and the scents weren't ''exactly fresh. Fear-scent wafted from the scents, and Silverpaw knew instantly that the camp had been deserted. Silently, the gray-and-white apprentice came in. calling: "Hello?" is a shrill, panicked voice. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) (I'm pretty sure it's done by now. Also, Sky's a tom, not a shecat...) "You sure?" Sky asked Birchstar carefully, trying to calm himself down. He lifted a paw and started grooming himself, flattening his fur with gentle licks of his tongue. (ah, Silverpaw, you have no danger after this kitty suddenly remembers you xD) Streamwing started counting her kits. One, two, three...where's Silverpaw? ''Swiftpaw pressed against her mother. "Momma, where's Silverpaw?!?" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 00:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw looked around as he heard his mother, and then he realized that Silverpaw was nissing too. He padded up to Frozenstream and asked: "Dad, where's Silverpaw? Mother can't find her, and neither can I." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:37, July 1, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, it's very much done) Cardinalblaze closed her eyes as she took in her mate's scent. "...Birchstar? Where's Scarletflame?"---- Stormrage gritted his teeth as he glared at his leg.'Silverstar' 17:09, July 1, 2015 (UTC) (Alright, I'll get to my plan then. But I need to have Birch announce he's stepping down) Birchstar paused for a moment to look around. "...She's not with you?" Birchstar murmered, his eyes now rounded in fear. "I thought everyone had evacuated!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:16, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's blue eyes became round with worry. "I thought she was with ''you! I've heard something about Silverpaw not being around either..." The queen murmured, her voice heavy with worry.Silverstar 17:18, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattened his ears, a smug look on his face. How could I let all my Clanmates disappear?! That's not what a good Clan leader does! ''Growling, Birchstar heaved himself to his paws. "Quickly, organize a search patrol to look for them!!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:27, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze blinked in surprise, stepping back slightly as she gave her mate and alarmed look. "M-Me? I'm in no leadership position, Birchstar, and Hiddenshade's hurt. But...They're our clanmates, I'll organize one anyways. Look after our kits, I'm going to go gather some cats." The ginger-and-white queen murmured, giving her mate a quick lick on the cheek before bounding over to Frozenstream. "I've heard that your daughter's missing. Mine is as well, I'm organizing a search patrol, and you're coming with. Streamwing and Copperdusk, come with us as well." She announced, shifting impatiently as she worried about her daughter's current state.'Silverstar' 17:31, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar nodded to his mate before running off. Looking around for Stormage and Emberwish, he skidded to a halt when he saw them. "Stormrage, Emberwish! Scarletflame is missing! I'm organizing a patrol and you two our coming with!" He yowled. Emberwish blankled blankly, seeing the worry and impatience inside of Birchstar's eyes. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:38, July 1, 2015 (UTC) The poor and beaten Stormrage gazed up at his father with a small shake of his head. "I can't father, I can't even get up...Mom's organizing the patrol, from what I heard..." The dark tabby rapsed, gritting his teeth in pain while he spoke.'Silverstar' 17:40, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish gasped at the sight of her injured brother. "...S-stormrage? Are.. a-are you okay?" Shaking, Emberwish ducked down beside her brother, her eyes filled with worry. "Stormrage!" Birchstar yowled, looking at the painful sight of his gravely-wounded son. "What happened?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:43, July 1, 2015 (UTC) (Umm, Sky's right there in front of Birchstar, he did not just vanish..) Sky gazed aimlessly at the dark sky above his head. ''I did not come here to stand and be unproductive. I came here to help Falconpaw and her Clanmates! ''He narrowed his eyes, his ears flattening, and walked up to Birchstar and his son. "Come on, I know there's something wrong. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it." He tried very hard to keep his voice calm and caring.----Streamwing pricked her ears. "Search patrol?" she asked Cardinalblaze, running over to the queen's side. "For Silverpaw and Scarletflame?" She felt panic rise in her chest, her motherly instincts taking over for a moment. ''Great StarClan, my kit's missing! I've got to find her before the other kits panic...I'll let Silverstorm take care of them while I find my daughter. Wrenflight, please don't take her life away from me! There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 00:59, July 2, 2015 (UTC) (Uh, I know..) Birchstar looked at Sky, a smug, untrusting look on his face. "Who are you? And why did you bring back that filthy cat of a traitor!?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:12, July 2, 2015 (UTC) (just seemed like he wasn't there for a sec xD) Sky was taken aback by Birchstar's threatening glare, but he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "My name is Sky. Falconpaw is in too much pain to be thrown out again. She was attacked by Falconstripe, getting severely wounded. I couldn't find any herbs to treat her with, so I thought of this Clan and came here." He paused to take another deep breath, feeling more confident. "She told me everything. The reason why she killed her brother was because a Dark Forest cat took control of her. She has scars already with more to come, one running right over her eye. Don't you think that's a bit gruesome?" A questioning look appeared in his unblinking blue gaze. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:18, July 2, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I made it seem that way. I'm really busy and don't have time to respond to EVERY character. Plus, I can't ignore Cardinal either :/) "Gruesome? We didn't do a thing to her! She did this herself. She killed her own - She stopped as Sky mentioned his brother's name, and his eyes became full with worry, and he became silent. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:23, July 2, 2015 (UTC) (I know how you feel, this wiki won't be very active when I'm at camp for two weeks soon..) "She killed her brother under control of a Dark Forest cat." Sky's mew was dark and angry. "She was hurt by Falconstripe. She was forced into doing his training. He scarred her for life after that, and she's much stronger than where she was when she left here." His anger could not be contained anymore. "She went through his punishment! She is in pain both physically and mentally! This was not her fault. She never wanted to kill her brother. She never wanted to go under Falconstripe's trap. She just wanted to live a happy, non-endangering life or happiness. She wanted to be free of her terrible life these past few moons." His anger burned out, leaving him shaking. "She is now severely wounded and will have several scars when she finally heals up. She could lose sight in one eye. She could have a permanent scar on her tail, making her venerable. She'd come back in now and be so happy." He closed his eyes finally, knowing that was all he could say. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:34, July 2, 2015 (UTC) (Just when I'm about to have a two-week break... -.-) Silverpaw shivered, not knowing what to do. She looked up, and that was when she saw a golden-brown tabby in front of her "Who - Who are you?" Meanwhile, Frozenstream padded forward, nodding, and Copperdusk did the same. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:27, July 2, 2015 (UTC) (oh no :o) Sky waited for Birchstar to respond to his explanation, his claws digging into the ground to stop him from shaking. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 10:57, July 2, 2015 (UTC) (...;-;) Birchstar lowered his head, his lips curled into a snarl. "And how exactly would you know all of this!?" He then began thinking about Falconstripe again. He's dead, in the Dark Forest. All of those times he's haunted me... thaey were all a lie!!! ''Weren't they..? Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:48, July 2, 2015 (UTC)' "Because I watched her and she told me." Sky felt his voice shake. "He's not dead. He tried to kill her. He's tortured her. He's put her through so much pain." He lifted a paw purposely, the look in his blue eyes now painful and upset. His paw shook violently as he licked it, cleaning blood from his claws. Blech! ''There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 18:59, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar stood there quietly, his eyes sealed shut. His head shaking, pain crawled through him. His brother was alive, and Birchstar had one life, and he well knew that Falconstripe was going to come and take it. He didn't want to have the pain and suffering of his jealous brother, and all he wanted to do was spend time with his family. ''This is probably the hardest decision I'm ever going to make... ''Looking at Sky, he growled. "Fine, but it's no longer my decision. It's up to another cat to give all my orders now." Birchstar stood tall amongst the Cats of his Clan. Usually, he would leap onto the LavaRock, but it was destroyed and smashed in the earthquake. The cats were very close to the Loners & Rogues Territory. Not only that, but the Tribe of Falling Stars as well. "Cats of FlameClan," He began, his voice shakingly speaking. "I have some news that needs to all be brough to your attention." He meowed, taking a breath to speak once more. "I hereby, as of now, give up my position as leader and hand it to my deputy. Hiddenshade, you will be a very good leader and I know you will lead this Clan well." Hearing chatters among the cats of his Clan, he lowered his head. "I resign as leader, and now go as a a Clanmate, but no longer a leader of this Clan." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:09, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow dipped her head from beside Falconpaw's side. "You were a great leader, Birchstar. Or should we start calling you Birchtail again?" She chuckled at that, remembering all those times when she was not welcome, but it brought joy instead of pain now. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 19:13, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar - no, not Birchstar. Birch''tail, ''now, looked at Falconpaw darkly, but then gazed at Stormwillow. "I will now go under the name of Birchtail once again, and I am no longer a leader, therefor, I am not to be treated as such." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) The only problem was that Hiddenshade was still passed out...---- Growing extremely exhausted, Jasminepetal trudged over to Stormrage, her gaze remarkably dull. The she-cat was working herself to death, no joke. After ignoring Stormrage's cries of pain as she wove cobwebs around his broken leg to help it heal, she fell over, out cold.'Silverstar' 00:08, July 3, 2015 (UTC) "You were our leader at one time, Birchtail." Stormwillow stood up, flicking her tail at Silverstorm to keep her daughter safe. "But even if there are bad memories about me that regenerate, I respect you as an elder, if you wish to formally retire." Silverstorm nodded and stood up herself, seeming uncomfortable and pained. She then found a new spot and rested herself against Falconpaw's side, exposing her plump, gray belly that held the newest warriors of the Clan inside. (>:D) Falconpaw's eyes flew open, despite the scratch on her right eye. She let out a yowl of pain, causing Silverstorm to flinch and leap up. Falconpaw leaped up onto her paws as well, arching her back to stretch. She felt much better now and ignored her eye pain. Silverstorm didn't look pleased or angry, just sad. Something had reminded her of a past injury that she had seen. She remembered Wrenflight one day, getting injured that badly by DarkClan, and how long it had taken him to heal. That reminded her of her now-dead mate and his vicious death. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 00:12, July 3, 2015 (UTC) (Really, Silver? Shouldn't he be awake by now? Oh, and I'm NOT repeating that ceremony xD) "I was, but I am no more." Birchtail meowed, his whiskers quivering as he spoke. He trudged away from the cats quietly, his head lowered and his tail tucked at his paws. He saw a dark green glare gaze at him from the bushes, and began to growl. "Falconstripe!" (the final battle begins :D) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:04, July 3, 2015 (UTC) (No, he's out cold, but he'll wake up and freak out, it's ok. :P) Phoenixkit fluffed out his fur. ''I'll be leader soon, the prophecy was about me! I'm the son of Birchtail and Cardinalblaze, and I'm named after a flaming bird! He thought, puffing out his chest proudly.---- Cardinalblaze bristled.Silverstar 01:11, July 3, 2015 (UTC) (A secret shall be revealed as well :D, and ok) Birchtail curled his lips into a snarl and leaped towards his brother, his amber gaze glowing angerily. Falconstripe grinned and began laughing midevilly, his eyes stone cold. "The Dark Forest is a part of me now," He hissed, watching as Emberwish walked past him. Quickly flashing past him, he gave Emberwish a quick blow to the neck, leaving her bleeding and unable to move. "Emberwish!!!!'" Birchtail cried. Falconstripe looked at his brother, his teeth and claws now filled with blood. "What do you want!?" Birchstar cried, anger and sadness filling his voice. "Haven't you taken enough from me!?!" Growling, Falconstripe moved past his brother and brushed his tail agaisnt him, slashing his claws across his flank before snickering again. "This cannot merely revenge what you have done to me!" Falconstripe growled. Birchstar froze, unaware of what his brother was talking about. He looked into his brother's stone cold eyes, sensing his brother was never really there. It's not him.. it can't be. ''He then looked at Falconstripe's eyes, noticing he hadn't blinked. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:21, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's bright blue eyes, now rounded with fear, darted from her mate to her daughter. She rushed to Emberwish, nuzzling her daughter gently, her heart pounding in her chest. "H-Hang on sweetheart!" She murmured softly, nabbing some cobwebs from Frostleaf's stash, gently dabbing them at her daughter's neck.'Silverstar' 01:26, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Marina tried putting weight on her paw, flinching as the wave of pain coursed through her leg. "But what if I die tomarrow?" "Then make the most out of today..." 01:27, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw struggled to stand and walk, but somehow she managed to limp over to her mentor's side. "Hey, Stormrage." Her usually energetic voice was ticked with exhaustion. "Some day, huh?" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:39, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw's ears flicked up in surprise, while Copperdusk saw Jasminepetal fall to the ground, and she hared over to the medicine cat apprentice. "...Jasminepetal?" Meanwhile, Thornleaf circled Silverpaw, replying: "I'm Thornleaf, Silverpaw... one of your warrior ancestors." Thornleaf's green eyes shone, and he reminded himself of the future that beckoned for this young she-cat. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw let out a sigh, lowering herself down next to Stormrage. She waited for him to respond to her question, her tail flicking peacefully. The scratch on her eye had finally stopped bleeeding, but Falconpaw's vision was off slightly. She couldn't see as well in her right eye as she could in her left eye. She didn't want to poke any of her scratches. Streamwing had gone off to look for Scarletflame and Silverpaw alone, searching the bushes and walking to the ruins of the old camp. ''It's destroyed. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 11:13, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish let out a painful murmer and looked up at Cardinalblaze. "M-mom..?" She stuttered, panic flooding through her. Anger bubbled inside of Birchstar, and he leaped towards his brother, only to miss and smash himself against a rock. "What do you want!?" He cried misrebally, tears falling from his eyes as his pelt continued to be caked with blood. A voice then spoke through Falconstripe, his eyes wide. "Help!" It cried. Birchstar paused, his eyes narrowed to slits. The Dark Forest! They're... they're controlling him!!! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:30, July 3, 2015 (UTC) (hahaha) Sky pricked his ears, hearing the enraged yowls nearby. He heard cries of pain and followed the noises outside the temporary camp, sliding under a bush when he knew he'd gotten close enough. "Oh no.." he whispered quietly to himself, noting Emberwish's body near Cardinalblaze. He narrowed his eyes and let his blue-gray fur bristle and fluff up, careful not to catch it on any of the branches above his head. He then shot out of the bush, proceeding to grab herbs to treat Emberwish, casting a calm and trusting look back to Cardinalblaze as he trotted back with herbs in his jaws, ready to treat Emberwish. He set the herbs down and murmured, "It's alright, I know what to do. You're going to be just fine." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 16:47, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Silverpaw gasped, and started to dance around Thornleaf's starry shape. "You're a StarClan ''warrior?"she mewed excitedly. "Why are you down here?" She stopped herself, and slowly sat down in front of Thornleaf. Thornleaf watched as Silverpaw sat down, and then he took the opportunity to speak. "I have come for many reasons," he mewed quietly. "You don't know what you still have to face, Silverpaw. You have a tough life ahead of you." (ooh, one day she will find out about her reincarnation...) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 20:20, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm seemed pained and worried, wincing now and then. She felt pained by the kits; they were coming soon and wanted to get out of her urgently. Not yet, my darlings, please wait until this is over! ''She couldn't take it anymore and flopped onto the ground like a dead fish, letting out a scream of pain as she lay on the ground, her eyes shut tight and her lips twisting into clenching teeth against pain. She didn't know if she was kitting or not, but she assumed she was, since she wouldn't have felt this if she hadn't been. "...H-Help...someone...just help me get them out of me!" Agony started to spread through her body, causing her to let out a very loud yowl of agony. She sighed as her first kit was born, a dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes. ''At least one's down. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 02:17, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw flicked his ears in Silverstorm's direction, and padded over, to see a kit lying on the ground. "Really, now?" the apprentice, grumbled, padding over. Solombra joined Bluepaw as well, glancing around nervously. "What...?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:11, July 4, 2015 (UTC) "Can't help it," the queen grunted before the next kit was born, a beautiful silver shekit with white paws. Agony..StarClan help me... She groaned, letting her pain spill. I thought the first time was hard enough! I'm not sure how I'll take this last one! ''She felt her pain ease as her last kit was born, a black tom with a white tailtip and chest (>:D). She wrapped herself around her newborn kits, licking their fur dry and watching them. Her claws were unsheathed, preventing anyone from getting too close to her precious kits. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 03:22, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw shook his head slowly as the other two kits were born, before he looked down at it. "They're beautiful, Silverstorm," he whispered. ''Maybe I could mentor one when I'm older - I'm almost a warrior! he thought eagerly. "Do you know what you're going to call them?" Meanwhile, Solombra looked on silently. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:39, July 4, 2015 (UTC) "Well.." Silverstorm paused to analyze the kits. "Featherkit for the shecat, Ravenkit for the black tom, and Wrenkit for the dark gray tom." She purred and licked her kits' heads. (now would be a good time to cue Firestripe..) Streamwing felt panic rise in her chest as she looked for Silverpaw. He blue eyes were wide with worry and she pushed up rocks trying to find her daughter. Eventually she could take no more and staggered out of the old camp, collapsing just outside it. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 03:48, July 4, 2015 (UTC) (WOAH SLOW DOWN YOU TWO x3) Falconstripe stood there, his blunt gaze only staring at Birchstar. Birchstar stepped towards him, no longer in fear. "You.. you're not yourself, are you?" He hissed, his teeth bared. "The dark forest is controlling you!" Falconstripe took a step back, but a sharp pain ebbed at him. His brother was right, but there was no way to destroy the evil spirit inside of him now. It was to late. And it would only leave him if one thing had been done. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:06, July 4, 2015 (UTC) (psst silverstorm kitted. and would you mind sticking Firestripe in there before she actually starts making them like her xD) Streamwing lay on the ground outside the old camp, exhausted after exerting herself looking for Silverpaw. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 17:13, July 4, 2015 (UTC) (yay new sig!) Marina limped around, trying to exercise her leg. May StarClan Light your path, always. 17:16, July 4, 2015 (UTC) (I DIDNT KNOW CAUSE YOU GUYS GO TO FAST ;-;) Firestripe came to a halt once he spotted Silverstorm's kits. "Silverstorm! You.. you kitted!" He meowed, his jaws wide open. "They're beautiful! What did you name them?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:56, July 4, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, she did, sweet baby <3 also, you want one? c: you can hook a couple with Brams; she and I planned something out last night) "Yes, I did." Silverstorm's expression was jokeful. "Featherkit, Wrenkit, and Ravenkit." (okay, I'll go on and claim my tom <3) Ravenkit suckled at Silverstorm's belly, his small, black-furred body pushing away his bigger siblings. (raven's the smallest, so I've got him <3) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 18:05, July 4, 2015 (UTC) (who are Feather and Wren going to?) Bluepaw looked up at Firestripe, brushing past the older tom. "You're going to have your paws full," the older apprentice mewed, turning around to see the kits again. "At least they're all okay." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:13, July 4, 2015 (UTC) (dunno, I know Flame wanted to hook a couple with ya, so if she wants Feather, we can ship FeatherxBlue) Ravenkit let out a small squeel as Featherkit pushed him away with one paw (as the smallest, you're always picked on - Ravenkit's discovered that early. until someone claims Feather and Wren, I'll be rping them, but they're open) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 21:24, July 4, 2015 (UTC) (Which kits are open? I'd gladly take one. Lately, my characters have been dying, and Birch is gonna die soon so .-.) "Yeah, but atleast they'll know they have a father.. even if it's not their real one." (i have an idea. when featherkit (my character if shes open to take) gets older, she can figure out firestripe isnt their father, cuz hes orange and blah yeah) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:43, July 4, 2015 (UTC) (Feather's open, so Flame can have her. What about Wren, then?) Silverpaw cocked her head. "Why?" Thornleaf sighed. "Silverpaw, your future and your past have many unsolved problems." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:02, July 5, 2015 (UTC) (Idk. Whiskers has enough characters on her hands, so if I find a new user, maybe I can have them claim Wren. Also, what is Featherkit's desc?) Featherkit pawed around the floor, her eyes still not opening. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:32, July 5, 2015 (UTC) (Feather's newborn, my cat didn't open her eyes until she was a few days old. Also Wren's open c: Feather's silver with white front paws) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 00:37, July 5, 2015 (UTC) (Changed it, and I got the perfect pic for her :D She has a white just though, is it okay if I add that in? oh and what eye color?) Falconstripe fell to the ground after feeling a surge of pain fly through him. Birchstar blinked blankly before watching his brother fall to the ground. Falconstripe then quickly rose to his paws, and growled silently. Ears pinned against his skull, he leaped towards Birchstar, and dug his fangs into his brothers scruff. Birchstar let out a hiss of pain and threw his brother off, his neck caked with blood. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:43, July 5, 2015 (UTC) (That's fine; she'll have yellow eyes like her father c: also I want Ravenkit to be picked on - as being the smallest and weakest, he's got plans in line.) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 02:58, July 5, 2015 (UTC) (ooooh cool.) Silverpaw cocked her head at Thornleaf. "Like what?" Solombra backed away to leave Silverstorm alone, and she found herself alone, so she groomed her black fur. Meanwhile, Copperdusk shot a look at Silverstorm, before going to look for Hiddenshade - wherever he was. Where was her new leader? -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:02, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze shifted in her nest. She was lonely, ever since Owlscream died. BLAZEFIRE 05:22, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Ravenkit let out a squeak as Wrenkit pushed him away. (Wren's still open if anyone wants him) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 12:05, July 5, 2015 (UTC) (Alright, I'll make Featherkit's page later, but Featherkit I planned to be a sweetheart, but sometimes very rude if something doesn't go her way) "Well?" Birchtail hissed, lying on the ground in pain. "Did you get what you came for, brother?" Falconstripe gazed off into the distance, his eyes clueless. Growling, Birchstar hauled himself up and pinned his brother to the ground, not giving him the chance to escape. "You're still yourself, but anger and jealousy is hidden inside you." Birchstar started, his lips curled into a snarl. "The dark spirit of you that the Dark Forest put into you only comes out when you see me, doesn't it? Ever since we were kits, you had no reason to be jealous of me. I just did as told, never got in trouble, and did what a normal cat would do." Falconstripe tried wiggling out of his brother's grasp, but miserably failed once again. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:02, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade was still passed out. (Can't wait to see how clueless and freaked out this dude his)---- Cardinalblaze took her patrol to camp, searching for her daughter.Silverstar 20:53, July 5, 2015 (UTC) (I'm gonna die of laughter probably xD) Birchstar pinched his brother with his claws, digger them deeper into his belly. Letting out a shriek of pain, he pulled himself back, allowing Birchtail to step off. For a moment, he stood still, but then, his mind came back to him. "You're right," He growled. "They were controlling me. Ever since I became a rogue. Ever since I left FlameClan. They trained me, and I followed them," He continued, blood pouring from his muzzle, making him more weak. "I became more powerful, and all I wanted was to once more be brought into FlameClan. But of course, you never trusted me. You never ''gave me a chance." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:04, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Thornleaf shook his head slowly at Silverpaw. "I can't tell you..." he mewed softly, before he slowly disappeared. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:18, July 5, 2015 (UTC) (Streamwing is already at camp, she's pushed rocks over and over exerted herself. She's laying outside it now.) Streamwing blinked upm at Cardinalblaze. "She's in there somewhere. Go on without me." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 03:10, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Silverpaw stared for a moment where Thornleaf had been, before she was jolted away from her vision by something clawing at a rock. She picked up Streamwing's scent, and then Cardinalblaze's. ''Am I getting rescued...? -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:14, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ( what a poor lonely kitty my Mallow is... SOON TO DIE). Mallowbreeze rested her muzzle on her paws and sighed. Sometimes, she felt older than she was. She had an odd, conclusive feeling that something was about to end. She didn't know any cats in the Clan anymore- besides her father, Bravelight, who was too busy to talk to his daughter. In fact, she believed he wanted to forget her as his mate's death had hurt him too much. BLAZEFIRE 06:43, July 6, 2015 (UTC) (mwahaha) Bluepaw wrapped his tail around his paws deftly, while Solombra hung around nearby, her tail flicking. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 06:46, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing fell unconscious, exhausted after searching for Silverpaw. (Wren is still open) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 11:31, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame let out a soft groan as she lazily blinked open her eyes, her skull pounding with pain. ...Something must've fallen on my head, resulting in me going unconcious... A fuzzy shape raced over, the shape's scent familiar and relaxing. ...Mother...? The flecked russet feline closed her eyes in a sigh, Cardinalblaze dragging her out of the collapsed Warrior's den.Silverstar 15:51, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail flattened his ears. "You never let me," He growled. "You always fought with me, got yourself in trouble. You were the one who caused yourself all the pain! Everything could've been better, but instead, your rage became uncontrollable, and the Dark Forest came inside of you." Falconstripe felt blood trickle down the back of his throat, and he let out a weak screech. Snarling, Falconstripe ignored his brother and fought him once more, the two slashing and snapping at eachother, until Falconstripe flew dead onto the ground, blood surrounding him. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC) As Cardinalblaze heaved her daughter out of the ruined camp, a screech sounded from above, causing the queen to freeze. Down came the eagle, it's sharp talons gleaming in the faint light as it came closer and closer, diving for the two she-cats. With an angry yowl, Cardinalblaze dove for her unconcious daughter to protect her, but her efforts were in vain. The eagle was faster than the queen, scooping up Scarletflame in its cruel talons, suddenly wakening the injured warrior with a cry. Cardinalblaze raced after her daughter, but the eagle flew higher and higher, to the point where Cardinalblaze couldn't jump high enough. "N-No, StarClan no, please don't be this cruel, please!" Cardinalblaze wailed, collapsing on the ground to mourn. Meanwhile, Scarletflame fought the eagle as it carried her off, the ground growing farther and farther away. Twisting and snarling, the flecked russet warrior managed to finally land a blow on the bird's belly. With an angry screech, it dropped Scarletflame, the she-cat quickly plummeting to the ground. StarClan must've had mercy on her soul, as Scarletflame fell into a river with a splash, only to hit her head once more. She was knocked unconcious for the second time, floating away in the river as it drug her to ScorchClan turf.Silverstar 17:14, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe tried lurching forward, but only caused himself more pain. "Idiot," He growled, gazing at his brother. "Killing me won't stop at how angry I am at you. It will never pay the price of revenge!" He growled, his yowl cutt off a moment later. Birchtail looked down at his dead brother on the ground, then remembering Emberwish. "E-emberwish!" He cried, his eyes showing pain and depression. Leaning down to lick the blood off of her fur, he nudged her softly, hoping she'd respond. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:21, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze squeezed her eyes shut. No, this couldn't be happening, none of this could be real! First, he son was gravely injured, and for all she knew, he could die of infection. Then, Emberwish was attacked, and could be dead. Next, Birchtail got into a big fight with his brother, and could be dead as well. Lastly, Scarletflame was carried off, and was probably bird food...Her life was terrible.Silverstar 17:24, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish didn't respond, as usual. Her and her family's life was all a mess. "Cardinalblaze!" Birchstar screeched. "Get Frostleaf! Hurry!" Emberwish shifted slowly, her body aching with pain. Laying there, covered in blood, the she-cat barely opened her eyes and looked at her father. Only murming, she then laid her head back down. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:04, July 6, 2015 (UTC) (Sky's already over there, he treated Emberwish..) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 18:12, July 6, 2015 (UTC) (He didn't /fully/ treat her.. And she's bleeding again, so..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:14, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage let out a soft groan, his broken leg now starting to hurt as the numbness faded. It was still wrapped, but the poor tom was in great need of some poppy seeds. But of course, nobody could help him, as Jasminepetal was still passed out, and Frostleaf was now racing away.Silverstar 18:35, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Silverpaw let out a petrified squeak from where she was in the corner of camp, and she mewed softly: "Str-Streamwing? Cardinalblaze?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 20:23, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Bluntly, Ravenfang groomed his pitch black fur, his gaze shifting towards the dark blue sky. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 23:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC) (Please read over the roleplay, the old camp is clearly destroyed, so they've evacuated already and have no dens) Streamwing fell unconscious. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:13, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nudged Jasminepetal with a paw. "Jasminepetal?" she called again. Meanwhile, Solombra continued to stand in one corner of camp, not sure what to do. And Frozenstream's still out of camp looking for Silverpaw and Scarletflame... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:15, July 6, 2015 (UTC) (Oh.. sorry. I'll fix that, then.) Ravenfang let out a bored sigh. I miss our old camp. It's not like this one is any better! '' Meanwhile, Icicleleap brushed past Ravengfang, her tail dragging on the ground. "Oh, hey, Ravenfang.." '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'''flake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 23:20, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream reached the camp, to see Streamwing unconscious. "Streamwing!" the white tom cried, falling down to be by his mate. "Are you okay?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:25, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing remained unconscious, being unresponsive but still breathing. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:48, July 6, 2015 (UTC) "Streamwing!?!" Frozenstream repeated, glaring desperately at his mate. Meanwhile, Silverpaw heard Frozenstream calling Streamwing's name. Frozenstream! He's here, too! -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (Lol, Frozenstream, you gotta wait xD) Streamwing still didn't respond, remaining unconscious. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 00:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream gave up in trying to get Streamwing's attention. Silverpaw tried to escape from the ravaged FlameClan camp, trying to clamber over some boulders, but she failed to get over them. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:00, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing let out a small moan and kicked out while remaining asleep. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:44, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze broke out into sobs. "Oh it's terrible, just terrible! Scarletfoame has been snatched by an eagle!"Silverstar 02:11, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Silverpaw heard Cardinalblaze sobbing. Wait... Scarletflame was in camp too? I never picked up her scent... Then the apprentice realized that she was too lazy to have tasted the air when she had ventured into the camp after the ground shook. Meanwhile, Frozenstream leapt back as Streamwing kicked. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:15, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail paused, his eyes now round. "W-what?" Staring at his mate worriedly, he let out a screech. "We have to find her!!!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:19, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (Cardinal's at the ravaged camp...) Bluepaw sat near Silverstorm, bored, while Solombra slouched nearby. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:21, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing finally became responsive and opened her eyes slowly. "Frozenstream?" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 02:25, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Frozeenstream sighed in relief. "Streamwing... you're okay..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage moaned in pain, wishing that Jasminepetal would wake up, so she could give the poor guy poppy seeds.Silverstar 02:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shot a look at the injured Stormrale, before nudging Jasminepetal again, and calling her name as she tried to wake up the medicine cat apprentice. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) After Emberwish had been treated, she limped towards a blurry vision of Stormrage. Blinking in a split moment, her vision then came to as she saw her brother lie there. "Stormrage!" She ran over to him, and rested her head beside his. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:42, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw sighted Solombra from a distance, so he padded up to the black she-cat. "Hi, I'm Bluepaw... I know you're Solombra, that former DarkClan cat." Meanwhile, Solombra snorted at Bluepaw after hearing the last bit of the last sentence. "So I'm 'that former DarkClan cat'?" she mewed tersely, annoyed. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:54, July 7, 2015 (UTC "I-....I-I'm fine, Emberwish, I'm fine..." Stormrage muttered through clenched teeth, letting his claws sink into the soft, earthy ground before him.Silverstar 20:01, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw flinched from Stormrage's side, shaking in fear. "S-Sorry!" She turned, cursing under her breath for her stupidity. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 20:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan